Abraham Tower
Commander Abraham Tower is the top-ranking officer of the Guardian Units of the Nation, as well one of the most respected, and thus in charge of all operations against threats to the United Federation such as those posed by the Eggman Empire, the Black Arms, or Dark Gaia. During his childhood, his family was aboard the Space Colony ARK, he befriended Maria Robotnik and witnessed the creation of Shadow the Hedgehog. After the ARK was invaded by G.U.N., Abraham blamed Shadow for his family's death and carried a grudge against him for fifty years until he discovered the truth about Shadow and Gerald Robotnik, the latter of which he considered insane. He now leads G.U.N. in homage to Professor Gerald and even tried to make amends with Shadow. He is also the direct superior of units like Team Dark and Spider Troupe. History Early Life Abraham Tower grew up with his family on the Space Colony ARK, and was a good friend of Maria Robotnik. One day while playing with her, he saw Shadow being created by Black Doom and Gerald Robotnik. He was terrified at the sight of Shadow. His family and Maria were later killed in the GUN military's attack. He harbored a deep personal hatred towards Shadow the Hedgehog for this, blaming him for their deaths. Shadow the Hedgehog When the Black Arms returned, Tower was determined to see both them and Shadow punished, despite reports that Shadow had been engaging the aliens in San Diego. However, during a confrontation with the black Hedgehog, Shadow surprised Tower by revealing that he was afflicted with amnesia but was determined to protect the world anyway. Thanks to Shadow's efforts, the Black Arms were defeated and their home, the Black Comet, was annihilated. Shattered World Crisis During the Shattered World Crisis, Tower assembled Team Dark and Spider Troupe for a mission unrelated to the planet breaking apart. In the midst of the crisis, a New Black Comet had entered their planet's orbit. As such, Tower assigned the two units the task of boarding the comet and planting a nuclear explosive to destroy it. During the briefing, he questioned whether Shadow had possessed any previous knowledge of this second comet, since Shadow had briefly worked with the Black Arms during their invasion. However, Shadow reported that Black Doom had not shared any such information with him, earning suspicion from Tower and other G.U.N. personnel. This made Shadow all the more determined to prove himself and to make up for the mistakes he had made during the invasion. The operation proved successful despite some setbacks, but Commander Tower was forced to put up with the complaints of Dr. Julian Snively, whom Tower knew and disliked despite his value as a scientist. After refusing to let Snively be directly involved in the New Black Comet mission, he reluctantly allowed him to supervise Team Dark's follow-up mission to Angel Island. Snively's behavior during the Angel Island "debacle" resulted in Commander Tower ordering him to undergo an interrogation session. Tower observed while Snively was questioned by C.L.I.P. Division agent Madonna Garnet. When the interrogation failed to determine whether Snively was lying, Tower simply invoked the old adage "Keep you friends close and your enemies closer" and noted that he had a place in mind for Snively that would keep him "very" close. Commander Tower later joined Amanda Tower and Team Dark aboard the Letter of Gabriel, only for it to be caught up in the fusion of Sonic's World and Mega Man's World. The vessel began to merge with a government building in Mega City, causing an explosion that seemingly killed everyone aboard the ship and inside the structure. Fortunately, these events were later undone, leaving Abraham and the others unharmed. Personality Commander Tower is shown to be a gruff, stoic and almost an inconsiderate military man, as he without hesitation or worry deemed Shadow a disposable liability on the mission to destroy the New Black Comet (because of his connection to the Black Arms) despite Shadow having saved the world from the same threat. In spite of his cold demeanor and military upbringing, Commander Tower does have a soft side which he rarely ever shows, and a great sense of duty towards his people as he does not like sending soldiers to their deaths and refuses to risk millions of lives for the sake of one. See also * Abraham Tower * The Commander Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:G.U.N. Category:Characters